There is an increasing demand for compounds which can be used for oestrogen replacement therapy in deficiency states and for the control of contraception.
Certain 1,2-diphenyl-ethane derivatives are already known which are of some use for the above-mentioned indications and the present invention provides a new group of 1,2-diphenyl-ethane derivatives which are superior to those already known.